


Snowed In

by Ivies_writings (madnauseum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnauseum/pseuds/Ivies_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel are on the road when a winter storm has them stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

He stepped through the doorway of dank motel room and immediately shook his fingers through his hair to fling the snowflakes that clung to the strands. His hair was damp so the action just caused the thick black locks to lay in waves upon his head. He started to unravel his scarf and shrug off the long black wool coat he found at a thrift store the day before.

Dean eyed each movement carefully, his head having snapped up at the exact moment the door opened. His skin started to flush as if burning from the sun, but he called out, “Shut the door! I don’t need a blizzard in here.”

"It’s a mess. I stopped to help two stranded motorists on this block alone."

"Aren’t you a life saver." Dean’s mouth twisted up but he kept his eyes on Castiel as he crossed the room, unloaded a few items in the small refrigerator and left the rest of the bag in the counter. In his hand was a single beer he handed to Dean before he sprawled his body at the end of the bed Dean was already lounging on.

Dean took a long pull from his ice cold beer and he swallowed gratefully. “So now what?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing we can do. Twelve inches of snow is supposed to fall in the next 24 hours Dean. I hardly think we’re going anywhere.”

Dean took another long drink. He’d rather be home. He’d rather sleep in his own bed. He’d rather…

"So you’re stuck with me." Dean shared a lopsided smile and a wink that made Castiel grin sheepishly and look away.

"Seems that way, yes," Castiel managed to say when he looked back at Dean again.

"Well, look. We just ate dinner. We have beer. We have snacks. We have shitty local TV and the History channel and… AND! We have magic fingers!" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "I think we’ll be okay till the roads clear and we can blow this popsicle stand."

Castiel nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he said with a smile he could barely contain.

Dean turned the TV volume up on a program about mummies and Castiel retrieved his own beer from the fridge. There were two doubles in dimly lit motel room, but the TV was barely visible from the second bed. Dean wiggled his hips to make room for Castiel to sit beside him, their backs resting on the headboard. When Castiel finally settled into place, their shoulders barely touched.

“Tell me this shit is made up…” Dean finally exclaimed.

Castiel was in the middle of a drink so after he swallowed he said, “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? I thought you knew all about human history?”

“I did when I was an angel, Dean. The longer I’m human, the more my angel memories fade. I remember the gross injustices of Nazi Germany and turn of the century industrialization, but not much more further back.”

Dean turned half his body just to get a good look at Castiel. “You never said anything.”

Castiel tipped his drink toward Dean. “YOU never asked.” Castiel fished his beer with his next drink.

“Hm. Fair enough.” He looked down at Castiel’s empty bottle. “Another?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean collected their bottles and retrieved two more. This time when he sat next to Castiel their shoulders did touch. The more beer they drank the more Castiel slouched and the more Dean leaned into Castiel.

They had long turned to a local channel that began playing soft music over their station identification. “Another beer, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel set his empty beer bottle on the stand in between their two beds. “Nah, I’m done. I should probably go lay down.” He didn’t make any move off the bed.

Dean side-eyed Castiel. “Yeah, I should too.” But Dean didn’t make any move off the bed either.

Dean waited. Then he waited some more. “Are you…?”

“What?” Castiel responded as if he had been called from far away.

Dean’s jaw clenched slightly as he studied Castiel’s face. His crystal blue eyes, the crows feet that began to adorn them, the lips that were always set, slightly dry were all images Dean committed to memory ages ago. “Are we going to continue to dance around this?”

Castiel’s posture straightened instantly and he pulled away from Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, I have absolutely no idea what your talking about.”

Dean huffed, smiled and then shook his head. He looked back up at Castiel. “You… When you look at me like that…”

“Like what Dean? I don’t understand!”

“But you do!”

“I don’t.”

“Then sleep in this bed with me tonight.”

Both sets of eyes widened.

“I….” Castiel started. 

“Tell me it’s not what you want.”

Castiel's eyes narrowed. “Is this a trick?”

“I just want you to be honest with me for Christ’s sake! We- You and me- this thing?”

All Castiel could do was hold back the smile behind his eyes and keep his lips from pulling up.

“You’re not going to say.”

Castiel shook his head and looked away.

“Fine... Stay. Stay here.”

“Dean…”

“Are you going to make me say it?!”

Castiel nodded.

A hand passed over Dean's face. "Cas... I…” Dean turned even more toward Castiel and put his hand on Castiel’s forearm. His voice and eyes softened. “I want to know things... about you. I want to know... Cas, fuck! I hate confessing like a girl!”

Castiel’s arm flipped under Dean’s hand while their eyes were still locked together. Castiel’s arm slid under Dean’s hand until their fingers were interlaced. Castiel cleared his throat. “How long?”

Dean sighed. “A long time. I think.”

Castiel nodded. The hand that held Deans hand brought it up to Castiel’s chest and held it there. Dean’s hand was splayed out flat against Castiel’s shirt.

“Feel that? That’s my heartbeat. Mine. I never heard it before as an angel, I just knew purpose. I knew loyalty. Now, _you_ look at _me_ that way and it stutters. It pounds when I think you’re in trouble. It breaks when I don’t understand and when I think you don’t want me. I want this heart because it reminds me all the time how much I'm alive. And human. Just like you.”

Dean stayed frozen. The only feeling he focused on was the thumps beneath his hand and the gigantic lump that formed in his throat.

“So yes, Dean Winchester, I will spend the night with you in your bed because I want that too.”

Dean gave himself away by his eyes slipping to Castiel’s lips. Their lips touched in a soft experimental way like tender aged children kissing for the first time. Castiel’s breath released in a satisfied rush that Dean felt to his toes. He pulled back briefly only to crush their lips, Dean’s bottom lip slightly overlapping Castiel’s. It was Dean who withdrew his hand so that both could lift up and cradle the face of the man who had dominated his mind and heart for so long.

When the light kisses faded and they stood on opposite sides of the bed undressing, Castiel muttered, “And I really didn’t like snow… till now.”

“Yeah Cas, me too.”

Once under the covers, Dean directed, "face that way."

Castiel lay on his side facing away from Dean and Dean pulled him back with a hand on his hip. Dean lined himself up all along Castiel's back and wrapped an arm around his chest. He placed a kiss on Castiel's shoulder and Castiel melted into him placing a hand over Dean's.

"Oh Cas," Dean whispered. He placed more kisses on the warm skin closest to his lips. The more kisses he placed the less he could stop. He nuzzled the soft line of Castiel's dark hair and placed kisses along his spine before nuzzling the ridge of Castiel's ear. Dean felt himself floating farther and farther away into dreams he held close to his vest for ages. Castiel was warm, willing, in his bed and Dean's stomach hollowed as feelings began to pool lower.

"Dean?"

"Hm," Dean replied, his lips tracing down Castiel's neck.

"I want to see you."

Dean gave a small groan as he withdrew from Castiel to let him turn over. Once on his other side, Dean pulled him down half covering his body. Castiel's head tilted. Dean's eye lids were heavy, his cheeks pink and his lips rosy.

"Better?"

"Yes, Dean. Infinitely."

Dean waited for Castiel to kiss him. Castiel's tongue peeked out briefly before his lips touched Dean's. Dean relished in the weight and a sigh passed his lips before he let his tongue slide out to lick the seam of Castiel's lips. Castiel's lips parted and Dean dipped in to taste his tongue. Sweet and inviting, Dean dipped his tongue in again. This time his tongue curled against Castiel's who responded in kind. Their tongues danced and tickled between each other as Dean's hands cupped Castiel's neck and thumbs stroked the edge of his jaw, the friction of light stubble present.

Castiel moaned and Dean felt the vibration all the way to his toes. Castiel's top leg, draped over Dean's, tucked in further between Dean's legs. Dean felt Castiel, hard and wanting behind his boxers, pressed against his hip. Dean worked his arm that was pinched between them underneath Castiel so that his hand slid under the band of Castiel's boxers, gripping his ass to push him harder against his hip. Dean took Castiel's hand and placed it over his own throbbing erection and together they stroked him through the fabric of his briefs.

Castiel finally broke their kiss to gasp for air. Dean's breath was coming in heavy waves too, but he still turned his head to the side as Castiel trailed kisses across his cheek to Dean's ear where he licked and sucked, his tongue flicking Dean's earlobe expertly.

"Take off your briefs, Dean." Castiel's tone was low and demanding.

Dean moved instantly, taking his arm back and working his briefs down his legs. When the briefs were tossed to the side, his fingers scraped against the band of Castiel's boxers begging silently for them to disappear too, which Castiel did. 

Naked, they lined up beside each other on their sides, Dean being the first to grab both of their erections and squeeze them together.

"Oh Dean..." Castiel moaned before leaning into Dean's mouth again. 

The feel of Castiel against him made Dean's head spin and his cock throb. The hand that Castiel had free seemed to be everywhere on Dean: in his hair, down his arm, scratching lightly against his back, down his thigh, and gripping Dean's ass, like Dean had done to him. All this time, Dean is stroking their cocks together the best he can because they keep smashing closer together with each pull.

"What do you want, Cas? Tell me what you want. I'll do anything..." Dean pleaded.

Castiel's hips started to thrust up into Dean's hand, harder and faster, just like his breath. "Release. I want... you. I want release."

"I got you, baby." Dean promised. "Yes, Cas... harder. I got you. It's okay. It's okay. Come for me. Oh Cas, you feel so good..." The words tumbled from Dean's mouth, each word spurring his own heat more and more.

Castiel's head fell back, his mouth open, his hand still planted firmly on Dean's ass, squeezing with each of Dean's strokes. "Yes. Oooh. There, Dean. Yes! Keep doing that!"

The squeeze and pull of Castiel's hand against his ass made him hot and feverish. The pressure in his groin so great he was waiting for the spring of release. He was almost there...

Castiel's moans became a hiccup, his hips finally stuttering in rhythm, the warmth of his cum like a fountain over Dean's fist.

"Oh Cas, I'm comm..." That's when Dean took Castiel's warmth and _holy shit, his orgasm_! And the sweet explosion that came from Dean's center sent him into oblivion. Sweet spurts of release coated his hand and their stomachs as Dean finally got the chance to thrust his own hips into his release.

Dean began to float back down from an amazing orgasm, relishing in the fine spasms he continued to feel. He fell back onto his back, his muscles relaxing, his short breaths beginning to normalize. He felt Castiel's nearest hand interlace their fingers together. Dean gave a light squeeze.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"I really want to do that again."

Dean chuckled. "Now?" 

"Not now. But soon."

Dean rolled over and squished their mess between them. He placed a peck to Castiel's cheek.

"Soon, Cas. Soon."

 

 

 

 


End file.
